


You Captured the Wrong Person

by Prairie_Fire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prairie_Fire/pseuds/Prairie_Fire
Summary: A First Order commander ship is intercepted by the Resistance. Choosing to attack it reveals itself to be a mistake.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Kudos: 43





	You Captured the Wrong Person

"It's a First Order commander ship!" one of the rebels shouted, a dot pulsing on the radar map.

"Yes!" Poe exulted "How many Tie tailing it?" 

"Three, commander" the other referred excited

"General?" Poe asked, turning to Gen. Organa "Should we proceed?" He said, with pleading eyes, eager to sprint into action.

"It's a good occasion" she reflected calmly, studying the map.

"It's a commander ship, there must be someone important in there" Poe pointed out "And only three Tie escorting it" he added, his helmet already under his arm.

The General gave a last look at the radar and nodded "All yours Dameron. If you can bring back the important person we're talking about the better"

Poe nodded and jogged out to his X-Wing, retrieving the pilots of his squadron.

*****

Yn was sitting in the lounge in the back of her ship. Her secret diplomatic mission on Ando Prime had been a success, granting the First Order a new provision of iron and dilithium in exchange of a peace act.  
So now she was typing a detailed report of the negotiation to send to the base.  
The quiet humming of the engine creating a soothing atmosphere after the stress of the day of talks. 

She had just typed the last words when a loud beeping noise filled the cabin. She quickly hit send and discarded the padd, sprinting towards the pilot's seats.

"What's the matter, pilot?" She asked, flustered.

"Resistance ships, General" the trooper answered  
"Ten of them, coming towards us" the copilot filled in.

Yn's breath hitched but she took a deep breath and regained her cool "Do your best to destroy them or flee but remember we can't be captured" she said shortly before returning back to the lounge. 

After some tension-filled seconds, the loud noise of lasers being shot began, the pilots shouting orders to each other and to the escort.

Yn wore her uniform's coat then striping two gun holsters to her belt and securing a blade to her forearm.  
She wore her hat and tried to collect herself, approaching the window.

In that moment one of the X-Wings shot the Tie that was flying right to the side of the Commander ship. The fighter's wing destroyed, the wreckage jerked to the side and flew right to the side of the main ship.  
Yn run to the cockpit, the metal wall behind her creaking and bending after the impact. 

"General, the Ties are all destroyed" the pilot cried out "Our ship is severely damaged, we won't last long"  
The two were furiously typing and manoeuvring the ship. 

"We're losing power!" The copilot shouted.

"No, no, no!" The pilot said, desperately trying to stabilise the ship, that now was being dragged by the gravity of the planet below.

*****

Yn slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred and her head was spinning. The air was thick with smoke but she managed to outline the silhouette of trees. 

She crawled out of the wreckage of the ship, the tore metal bruising her knees and hands. She made it to a tree trunk and lifted herself up, back on the hard wood. A trail of hot blood was running down her temple from a large cut on her forehead. Her side was hurting like crazy, her dark uniform damped in blood. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

*****

The column of smoke could be seen from miles of distance.  
A group of three X-Wings was flying low and landed in a clearing near the source of the black smoke. 

"Watch out, they could still be alive" Poe instructed his teammates.

They carefully approached the fuming wreckage that now could be seen between the trees, blasters in hand.

"Stop, look!" one of the fighters said, pointing with the finger.

A slim silhouette was kneeled besides one of the pilots. One was still in the cockpit, impaled by a metal piece but the other way laying on the ground. She carefully removed the helmet and checked for pulse. Removing her hand from the man's neck she took out a long blade from her sleeve and slid his throat. The pilot's head leaned back and she let go of his limp body. 

Then she stood up, struggling to stay upright, pressing on her side where a trail of blood stained the elegant uniform. She let go of her wound, wincing from the pain, straightened her back and fixed her hat. She brought up the knife and placed it in correspondence of the heart, closing her eyes and concentrating.

The three resistance fighters sprung into action and run, guns held high, towards the woman.

"Stop! Drop the knife!" Poe shouted, menacing her.

Her eyes widened in shook from the sudden appearance and she prepared to strike.

One of the fighters charged her, making her fall to the ground, knife clattering on the grass. 

The woman cried out in pain, kicking the man off herself. With the little energy she had left she backed up, trembling in both fear and pain.  
Her adversary wasn't having it and stood up, kicking her in the stomach. She screamed in pain and remained still, curled up where she was.

"Xavier, stop damn it. We need her alive" Poe pulled him to the side "Tess, cuff her"

The woman approached and tied her hands tightly. Then she took her blasters and kicked away her knife. 

"She has passed out, fortunately" she breathed out.

"That was scary" Xavier commented, nudging at the dead pilot.

"Yeah, any idea who this is?" Poe said lifting the still body up and heading to the ships.

"A General" Tess commented pointing at the stripes on her uniform "but I don't recognize her face"

"Neither do I, that's odd" Xavier commented, trailing behind "Anyhow, we need to get back quickly or she'll bleed out"

*****

"...when we found her she was trying to kill herself" she heard a female voice speaking as she slowly drifted back into consciousness.

She kept her eyes closed and tried to understand what was going on. She was lying on something soft, probably a bed in a medical centre of some sort, given the smell of antiseptic. Her wrists were tied, probably to the bed itself. Her side was still giving her strong waves of pain but her skin felt tight, meaning they had stitched her up. She was alive but in a rebel base and that meant only one thing...

"I'd like to interrogate her in person when she wakes up"

That voice. She recognized it immediately, from all the intercepted messages, all the stolen footages and the spies registrations. 

"General Organa" she breathed out, her voice raspy and lower than usual. With some struggle she fluttered her eyes open and stared at her. She tried to lift herself up but she was far too weak to succeed. 

"Who are you?" She asked, turning to face her 

"General Yln, of the First Order" she replied formally.

"Why it comes that we never heard of you?" 

"It is my job" she said shortly.

"What does that mean?" The other woman exclaimed, interrupting.

"I won't tell anything else. You can torture me, you can leave me in pain, you can starve me, I won't deceive the First Order" she said, closing her eyes, exhausted.

The General stood up and walked out, the woman trailing behind "This is it? We give up immediately?" She questioned surprised.

"We call Finn and see if he knows her name" she replied.

*****  
"Still nothing on that Yln?" Poe asked, while sitting down besides Finn.

"It rings a bell but I can't really tell what it is"

"I mean, she's a general...how can no-one have ever heard of her" Poe argued.

"Yeah, that's odd" Finn commented, arms crossed "We really don't know anything else?"

"No, they've been questioning and torturing her for the last week but she said nothing" Poe replied defeated. 

"Wait!" Finn cried out "Yln! That's what it was!"

"What? Tell me, buddy, come on!" Poe said standing up.

"You know how I was designed to cleaning services back in the Starkiller base? Well, there was a rumor going around about how they found in the laundry of General Hux the shirt of a woman"

Poe laughed "I can't really imagine him having his way with a woman"

The two laughed for a second and then Finn continued "Well, all the clothing in the Order is labeled so that shirt was of this Yln but no-one knew who she was" Finn concluded proudly.

"This doesn't enlighten us that much" commented "But at least it's something... Come on, let's visit her and see if that can be useful."

"Can we?" Finn argued "Shouldn't we ask permission or something?"

"No-one would mind, it's just a talk" 

"But what are we going to say? 'hey, we know that you slept with general Hux once'... I mean"

"I don't know, let's see what happens"

*****

It was cold, in the cells. The base was on a jungle like area and the humidity under the ground made the stay in the cool air even worse.

Yn was shivering. They had taken away her shirt and uniform jacket to patch her up and left with a tank top, roughly cut just above her navel. The skin underneath was mostly covered by the bandages for the wound. They needed to be changed, the blood beginning to stain the white material. 

She was laying on the metal bed of the small room, hugging herself trying to avoid dispersing her body heat from her nude shoulders. 

The sound of voices and the metallic sound of keys woke her from her drowsiness. The cell's door was opened and closed behind them. She expected the two man that usually questioned her but she found two known faces. 

"Dameron and FN...Finn, right?" She said, slowly lifting herself up, the pain stinging her.

The two looked at each other and Poe spoke "You haven't been really cooperative, I've heard"

"You've heard correctly" she replied cautiously.

"So...we were thinking to use you in another way. To blackmail" he said, studying her reaction.

"Who would you like to blackmail?" She said, cocking her eyebrow.

"Hux" Finn said out of the blue, hoping to catch her off guard.

"Hux? Why?" She asked laughing.

The two seemed unsatisfied by her reaction and Finn said tentatively "We know you slept with him"

Yn furrowed the eyebrows but then seemed to understand and said "Because of that old rumor?" She laughed "I reckon I have killed the source of it at the time"

Poe looked at Finn in disapproval but then said "But you don't deny it"

"I do not, just didn't want the whole Order to gossip around a one time thing" she replied smoothly "Listen" she said getting up and making a step towards them. They backed up immediately.

"Are you afraid of me? I'm injured, I haven't eaten properly in more than one week and I've been blocked in here, what do you think I'll be able to do?" She said, approaching of another step.

The two seemed to relax and Poe started to say something when she kicked Finn in the stomach, him collapsing on his knees and swiftly hitting Dameron on the temples, knocking him out cold. Before Finn could get up she expertly kneeled him, his body falling to the ground. 

Yn stood still for a second, breathing hard and waiting for the guard to open the door. As the woman peeked inside she caught her and twisted her neck. She dragged the still body inside and stripped her off the uniform, wearing it. 

She peered outside the cell to find and empty corridor. With quick step she walked down the small passage, finding the stairs and emerging on the surface. She was in the back of a big, ancient-looking building but she could see the X-Wing parked not far, countless resistance fighters walking up and down.  
She needed a ship to get off planet and an X-Wing seemed her best option, being quick and a difficult target as it was.  
She walked towards them faking a sure step when a blonde woman took her arm and turned her around "You, guard" she said "are you the one sent out for the supplies?" She asked.

Thinking quick Yn nodded.

"The ship departs in five minutes, where the hell have you been!" She exclaimed, dragging her towards a transport ship already full of people.

Relieved to have found a good escape passage she took a seat on a corner and began plotting what to do next. The ship took off, slowly exiting the atmosphere. It didn't go to hyperspace, meaning the place they were headed to was close, far too close, to the rebel base.  
Redirecting the ship seemed a good option to fly directly to the Finalizer.

Stealing a blaster was almost too easy, as it was silently taking out the pilot. In less than ten minutes the only sound in the ship was the quiet humming of the engine and the heavy breathing of Yn. She slouched down on the pilot's seat, discarding the blaster and set track towards the Star Destroyer, eager to return home.

*****

"It's a Resistance transport ship, sir" the technician announced unsure.

"A what?" Hux asked confused, walking towards him from the higher platform.

"A Resistance transport, it's asking permission to land using a First Order pass-code"

Hux furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the small ship approaching his Star Destroyer. 

"Let it land and send two division to the landing bay" he said, walking off the deck towards the landing point, his mind racing fast over the possible reason a transport ship would ever come there. Maybe informers, Resistance fighters ready to deceive General Organa for the Order...

When he stepped into the hangar the ship was just touching the ground. The two requested divisions were there in offensive stance, ready to attack. The ramp of the enemies' ship opened, steam hissing. A lonely figure walked out, hands on her head in surrender while she cautiously stepped on the lucid pavement of the Finalizer.

"Guns down!" Hux shouted, walking quickly towards the now smiling figure, even if he would have run if he wasn't in from of his soldiers.

Yn smiled widely, her breath hitching every now and then because of her wound.

"Yn, thanks the maker" Hux breathed out concerned, taking the woman from her shoulders. Without giving her time to reply he engulfed her in a tight hug and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She kissed back, whimpering after some seconds and pulling away. She placed her forehead on his and said smiling "Don't press too much, I have a bad cut down there"

Hux murmured some sweet thing on her ear until she said quietly "I thought we agreed on keeping this secret" 

"That's the last of my concerns right now. Oh, Yn, what happened?" He murmured back, still holding her close.

"They captured the wrong person" she replied smirking, caressing his hair.

*****

"The transport ship, General. It just landed and it's full of corpses" a man announced, running inside the command room.

"How's that possible" General Organa exclaimed horrified, sitting down to recover from the shook.

"There was this inside" the man said, handing her a piece of paper.

On First Order headed paper an elegant writing said:

[General Ynl sends her best regards]

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> English is not my first language so if you found any mistakes that's why <3


End file.
